Luka
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been beaten by his father for years. Now that he is 17 will he finally take a stand? And if so, what will Lucius Malfoy have to say about it? Please Read and Review Rated T to be safe
1. Standing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song...I noly wish I did.**

**Luka**

_My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before  
_

Draco Malfoy lay cowering in the corner, afraid to cry. He was battered and beaten once again by his father, unable to move for the various injuries inflicted upon his adolescent body. His father had once again come home angry, and had once again taken his anger out on his seventeen year old son. But Draco would not cry, that would only make his father angrier. He could not show any emotion, a Malfoy wasn't supposed to have feelings equal to anyone else. He a crach downstairs followed by cursing and the muffled sound of footsteps. He huddled in the corner more as the door opened

_  
If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
_

A young house-elf by the name of wizzie walked through the door quietly whispering "Master Malfoy? Master Malfoy are you in here?". Draco breathed a sigh of relief and called out weakly "I'm over here" Wizzie walked over to him and he saw small crystal tears welling up in those large tennis ball eyes. He whispered "Wizzie don't cry for me, theres no point in us both getting beaten" She nodded and began to attend to his wounds with scraps of material she found. Once done, Draco thanked her for her kindness. Wizzi beamed at him and said "Master Malfoy is welcome" and walked out of the room, leaving Draco to think.

_  
I think it's because I'm clumsy  
I try not to talk too loud  
Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
I try not to act too proud_

This was always happening to Draco. Lucius would always come home frustrated and angry. He would seek out Draco, no matter where he hid in this dark mansion, and beat him. Kicking, punching, Lucius Malfoy just didn't know when to stop. He dealt out punishment severly even when Draco didn't do anything wrong. He bought him gifts later to make up for the pain he had been put through, but it Draco's opinion it wasn't enough. All he wanted was a little love and affection from his cold-hearted father. But he knew, deep down, that would never happen.

_They only hit until you cry  
And after that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore_

Draco sighed, wondering what he had ever done to his father to deserve the constant beatings, the verbal abuse. He thought back as far as he could to his childhood, where this had all began. He had been a lonely child until he had gone to hogwarts. He once played with a muggle child, he remembered. They had played tag and football until Lucius had intervened. He had grabbed Draco's shoulder and dragged him away, hissing something in a language Draco had not understood at the time. Later that night, Draco Malfoy had experienced his first beating.

_Yes I think I'm okay  
I walked into the door again  
Well, if you ask that's what I'll say  
And it's not your business anyway  
I guess I'd like to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing thrown _

The way his father had been treating him for years had made Draco a bitter and angry young man. He had developed a passion for writing poetry whenever he was beaten, pouring out his heart and soul into simple poems containing his emotions at the tender age of eight. He had written these poems until one night, when he was nine years old, Lucius Malfoy had discovered one of the poems his son had written. He had quesrioned Draco about it before finally finding a punishment he thought was suitable. That night Draco Malfoy learnt the meaning of the word "Crucio" He was too young to know what was happening, he only knew it was wrong.

_Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am_

Now all Draco Malfoy did in his time at home was count down the days until he was back at Hogwarts. He couldn't bear the thought of going home when the time came for school to end, which is why he often signed up to stay over the christmas holidays. He practised charms to hide the bruises, he didn't want anyone else to know his pain. He knew somewhere deep inside that even if Lucius did see the error of his ways, he could never truly trust his father again. Angry footstpes punding up the stairs snapped Draco out of his thoughts, He knew this time it wasn't wizzie. This time, it was Lucius

_My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes I think you've seen me before _

The door flew open and Lucius Malfoy stormed in, cane in one hand. He snarled when he saw Draco curled up in the corner and went into an immediate rage. He beat Draco with all of his might, every whimper causing a new bout of rage. Lucius Malfoy had never known when to stop. Finally when he was through he cast a simple charge to hide the bruises and began to order Draco around once more "Get up, boy" he snarled viciously in Draco's direction. Draco stood up, afraid of his father no more. "Come on, you worthless lump, we're going to see Rufus" Draco opened his mouth and said something he had never told his father before.

_If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was _

"No" Lucius turned around, his face livid "What did you say to me, boy?" Draco steadied himself and said "You heard me the first time, _Lucius_" Lucius turned back around and raised his fist "Go on boy" He said "Be a hero, see where it gets you" Draco breathed out deeply "You can mess around with the ministry, you can mess around with hogwarts, hell you can even mess around with the death eaters" Draco spoke, suddenly braver then he'd ever been before "But I am no longer a child and you're through messing with me" And with that Draco stood up tall and waited for his fathers reaction.

_They only hit until you cry  
And after that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore_

Please Read and Review! Should I do more to this story? Let me know.


	2. Out On My Own

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Out On My Own**

Lucius took long, slow deliberate steps towards his only son. Draco wanted to back away, to shield himself but that would show weakness and Draco had learnt long ago that his father fed off weakness. When he reached Draco he looked directly into his son's eyes, ice blue like his own. His expression was unfathomable, something that really scared Draco.

Lucius stood tall over his son and said "What did you say boy?"

Draco gulped and replied cheekily "Turn your hearing aid up old man, I said no!"

By now, Draco knew his father was furious. Draco had never back chatted his father before and Lucius was sure he never would. But right at this very moment, Lucius was beginning to realize a lot of things. That his son wasn't as perfect as he had thought. That he was growing up. That he could no longer beat his son and expect him to take it. He was too stunned to respond so Draco went on.

"I am so sick of you constantly beating me and abusing me, I have had enough of this and I am out of here. I don't consider you to be my father and I don't need you anymore"

And with that, Draco Malfoy walked out of his home of 17 years, never looking back. He walked out into the cold snow with determination. He walked out into what he thought would be a better life.

_Five weeks later_

A cold and hungry Draco Malfoy sat on the streets of Little Whinging, Surrey, begging passersby for spare change. Many walked on, convinced he would just use the money for drugs and alcohol. Some were kind, throwing various coins into a small tin can he had sitting beside him. Draco emptied the can out and counted the change he had collected that week. Almost five dollars. Enough for him to buy a half decent meal at the local café, Jazz Coca.

As he stood up weakly, a young, obese hoodlum skated past and stole the can right from his hands. He shouted out angrily and chased the young hoodlum. He kept up the chase for as long as he could. He needed the money to make it throught the week alive. Finally he came to a small cul-de-sac where the boy ran inside a very posh looking house. Well, posh from Draco's point of view anyway. He staggered up to the door, weak from hunger and rang the bell. A rather large man with a moustache came to the door, bewildered to see Draco standing there in rags.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, rather rudely.

Draco stammered "Please sir, your son just stole my money and I need it to get through the next week"

The man looked annoyed at the presence of a homeless person but he decided to let him in anyway. Draco walked into their lounge room and sat down on a squishy, comfortable chair while the man disappeared briefly. Draco was convinced that his life could not get any worse when, rather suddenly, Harry Potter walked into the living room, in clothes that were much too big for him. Draco looked at him and he looked back, seeming surprised at both his enemy's presence and Draco's condition.

The large man walked back in and barked out "Get back to cleaning the bathroom boy, I want it too sparkle. And if it's not done by the time 8:00 p.m. comes, you won't have any meals for a week!"

Harry nodded but Draco was shocked by this and said "How dare you treat Harry like that" more angrily that he should have.

The man looked at him and said "How do you know Harry?"

Draco was about to respond when Harry cut in "He's a friend from Smeltings, Draco Malfoy, his father is rich and is very generous. He always loves to give out rather large amounts of money to people whom he is friends with and who treat his son nicely"

Draco looked at Harry, wondering why he had said this but then realized the change of expression that had occurred on the large man's face. "Well then," said the large man "May we offer you a place to stay for tonight?"

Draco nodded, feeling relieved. He had somewhere to stay at least for now. He was about to say thank you when Harry cut in once more "His parents are out of the country for a few months on an important business trip so he might prefer to stay here for a while, considering his mansion is much too big and lonely for just one person"

The man agreed almost instantly and asked Harry if he could "please take Mr. Malfoy up to your room and set up a camp bed for yourself". Once they were there Draco turned on Harry almost instantly "Why did you do that?"

Harry shrugged as he set up the bed and flopped on his own "I did it, not because I like you or anything, but because I know that something must be wrong and I always try to help out people who need it, even if I hate their guts and they feel the same way about me. So don't go thinking you're special or anything, because, fact is, you're not!" And with that Harry turned over to face the wall.

Draco said nothing but instead climbed into his own bed and rested his head on the pillow. His newly grown beard itched him a little and he was hungry, but he didn't dare ask Harry for a little food. Harry had already acted so kindly towards him tonight that he felt it would be taking advantage of the situation. So, instead of asking, he tried to ignore the pains in his stomach from not eating and tried to focus on falling asleep.

At around midnight, Harry crept out of bed and down the stairs. Draco wondered what he was doing but he didn't call out, afraid of waking the whole house. Harry crept back a few minutes later with a bottle of soda water, three re-heated bits of BBQ chicken pizza and a piece of garlic bread. He took one slice for himself and put the rest on Draco's bed. Harry ate his and fell asleep but Draco was touched by his kindness. When he finished eating he finally lay back down, brushed away the crumbs and tried to catch a bit of sleep before dawn.

That night as he drifted off to sleep on the camp bed, Draco thought of Harry in a way he shouldn't have.

**♥****♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ****♥**** Hands out virtual cookies ****♥**


End file.
